Enlightenment
Enlightenment is the fifth episode of Mystic Forest Fighters. Previous: Bullies & Bad Intentions Next: The Loon and the Kangaroo Summary Night falls upon Enchino as the previous events from last episode conclude. We see that Joey, Noah, Luke, and Lucille all return to the guild at around the same time as one another - the latter talking of their latest mission. Joey, on the other hand, is trying his best to comfort and reassure his now injured partner, who is resting weakly upon his shoulder and does not seem to be doing okay despite telling Joey that he is fine. Lucille notices the two as Joey tells them of the events that transpired with the hyenas and how one of them left Noah in bad shape. Quite troubled, Luke asks Joey if he's bringing Noah on cases that are "too intense," which prompts Joey to begin to question himself, feeling awful about everything. Noah tells Luke that he would have wanted Joey to go and help the client rather than himself in the first place, as Luke, now frustrated, says how this is why having Noah join the guild was a bad idea. Joey meekly apologizes again as Saad enters, asking Luke if he questions his judgement in regards to Noah joining in the first place, stating how he has not once made a mistake with anyone joining the guild. Luke mentions Noah's young age and how he could get severely hurt, or possibly even killed, while performing tasks and missions. Noah then tells Luke and reminds him of how much he wanted to not only join the guild, but also break the stereotypes as to what he's been called his entire life. Noah says that both he and Luke came to Enchino for a better life, remembering what the werewolf had told him, and says that he really is living that better life and is having a good time. He proceeds to thank Luke for the opportunity of bringing him here and says that he will get better. Luke, still feeling uneasy, says how he promised he wouldn't let any significant bad things happen to Noah, as Saad works in on reassuring the werewolf as well, telling him that without injury, there is no experience, which Noah gleefully agrees to. Saad summons Greg in to help tend to Noah's wounds and is asked by Luke how Anastasia had been since they left. The gecko states that she hasn't left their room all day and seems "like a very obedient one," a statement that surprises Lucille. Noah works to cheer a distraught Joey up as well, telling him that he'll be okay and making him smile, all before he goes over to Greg for his injuries to be treated. Greg comments and tells Noah how he too had received many injuries during his service as he applies bandages to his leg and drops a healing solution into the blackened eye of Noah as Luke looks on nervously. Lucille takes Luke's hand and tells him that it will be okay and to trust Saad. Afterwards, Luke gets a call on his cellphone from Walter. During the course of the call, Luke experiences a roller coaster of emotions, ranging from anger to shock, telling the weasel that he'd be over as soon as possible. Confusing just about everyone, Luke states that Enchi has struck again. Confusion and urgency sets in as Joey picks up Noah and follows him and Luke, who brings Lucille and Anastasia with him, to the hospital. They meet "Warner" who is Walter in disguise, as he is introduced to both Joey and Noah. "Warner" leads everyone to a room within the hospital, as everyone sees both a cow and a bull standing over a bed, crying very hard. "Warner" mentions how, although they managed to keep all eight-year-old citizens safe, Enchi targeted an eight-month-old, much to everyone's horror. "Warner" lifts up a blanket to reveal a pale and deceased calf, the Enchi symbol etched on its forehead. However, it is revealed that the calf had been suffering from a disease since birth that would ultimately kill it eight months later, all in which had been apart of Enchi's plan. This would also entail that Enchi now knows of Luke and Walter's conclusion in regards to the Saratis number combination and is now working around it. Grief and anger consume all in the room, as Noah's scales turn a deep blue. Joey begins to pet Noah to calm him down as Chief Pupper enters. He introduces himself to both Joey and Noah as "Warner" asks if they are of the Mystic Forest Fighters guild, which Joey approves. When asked if they are working on the Enchi case, Joey tells him no, stating that he is working with a "different program," and confesses that after seeing the deceased animal, his blood is boiling. Anastasia vows to kill Enchi as Joey suddenly blurts out that "he wants in." He mentions how much he wants to help after the transpired events of this evening, but is still slightly unsure as he glances down at Noah, who has now fallen asleep thanks to Joey's petting. Luke tells Joey that he should tell his requests to Saad, saying how Noah should stay away from the case, claiming it to be far too dangerous for him. Joey agrees, saying how he wouldn't want to put Noah in any more danger, but also mentions how he doesn't want to leave him. Suddenly growing very flustered, he abruptly changes his mind about joining the Enchi case, mentioning how he's starting to do exactly what "they" are taunting him to do. "Warner" states how Walter would not mind their additional services upon seeing Noah's necklace as Joey, still feeling flustered and now in a panic, says how Noah's not ready and now he's getting carried away with himself. Chief Pupper solemnly suggests that they leave afterwards so that the couple can mourn. Luke apologizes for their loss and promises to bring Enchi to justice as they all leave. While doing so, "Warner" suggests that Luke, Lucille, Anastasia, and Chief Pupper go visit Walter tomorrow in regards to them starting up another protection program, but for babies this time. Chief Pupper agrees and leaves, as "Warner" is left at the hospital. Anastasia asks what Luke and Lucille will do to her, with Luke saying that he'll stay up tonight to watch her. Joey then apologizes to the group for getting so worked up back at the hospital. He says how death "hits close to home" for him, saying how he needs to be involved with this case, but doesn't want to put Noah through it. He says that he knows his limits and apologizes again. Luke is very understanding in this regard and mentions how there is a reason why he is so protective over Noah. Wanting to know why, Joey asks, only if Luke is willing to share in the first place. Luke begins to tell a story, but then stops, saying how it'd be best to tell a different time. Joey is reluctantly acceptant of this, as a dark figure comes into the sight of the group. The figure is revealed to be none other than Oswald Aaldenberg, much to everyone's dismay, sans Anastasia, who calls him a "weirdo." He belts out his name, awakening Noah from his sleep. Luke says how Oswald is "kind of" helping, much to the mysterious man's delight. Anastasia asks how and why he could be of any help, as Luke tells her that he's been on the hunt for facts about Enchi, stating how they need all the help that they can get. Noah tiredly asks if Oswald is giving them trouble, all before he lunges over towards him and sniffs him deeply, claiming that the chameleon smells like a dragon. This agitates, angers, and scares Noah as his scales turn red. The chameleon hisses right into the face of Oswald and is subsequently taken right from Joey's grasp and stuffed into his mouth, being swished about. Noah, clearly in pain, screams out for help, and provokes Joey to charge towards Oswald. However, he spits Noah out onto the ground, causing Noah more pain, stating that he also tastes like a dragon and says that he does not enjoy the taste. Joey picks Noah up and moves away from the group, checking on him. Luke, feeling quite annoyed as it is, tells Oswald to leave. He tyrannizes the group some more by forcefully grabbing Anastasia by the arm and sniffing her hair, which prompts her to scream out in horror. He sneezes on Luke, which is the subsequent last straw before the werewolf leads everyone away. Once they're out of the sight, however, Oswald reveals a small device and, on the screen, sees a red dot that is moving. He follows in the direction of said dot as the group arrives at the guild, shaming Oswald on their way there. Luke says how, despite how disturbing he is, he'll take any help given. They prepare themselves for their respective nights ahead of them as they all head to their rooms, saying goodnight to one another. Luke and Lucille prepare for their subsequent all-nighter, while Joey tells Noah that they will not train or go on any missions until he is feeling better, much to his disappointment. Meanwhile, outside, Oswald has used his tracking device to successfully located the guild's secret location, as a flashback is displayed, showing Fertwin putting a chip that is disguised as a coin into the money bag received by Luke. Morning comes, as Luke, Lucille, and Anastasia have stayed up all night, their room a mess with empty Sparkle Soda cans and wrappers. Lucille mentions how she needs a coffee as Anastasia says she will go to take a shower, telling the other two that she will meet them at Walter's later. Lucille helps Luke up to his feet as the two go to MochaWorld, a coffee shop in town. As Anastasia showers, Joey also awakens to see Noah still sound asleep. He tucks Noah in and pets him lightly before doing both his daily routine and leaving his room to go and speak to Saad, something he had yearned to do since last night. He knocks on the door to Saad's chambers and is invited in as the guild master meditates. Joey tells his master that he needs guidance in regards to himself and his partnership, claiming that "he is in a rut." Saad senses trouble in Joey's aura and asks what is troubling him. Joey confesses that it is about his partnership with Noah. He shares with Saad his ambitions of wanting to join the Enchi investigation team, but seems to be forced out of it because of Noah. He states that, although he does not want to abandon Noah as a partner, he has had thoughts of them in the past. He says that he does not want to claim that he is better than what is being given to him, and, again, mentions to Saad of the subsequent "rut" that he is in, and needs guidance from his guild master as to how he should feel and where his heart and mind should be. Saad chuckles and mentions how this conversation reminds him of a very similar one from his past, as Joey admits how awful he feels about having this particular conversation to begin with, saying he feels as though he is a hypocrite, promising that he'd stay by Noah's side no matter what, bringing up the word "demotion" in this regard. Joey does not wish to break Noah's heart, but greatly wants to do something different. Saad brings up Joey's brother, William, and how he would have come to him with the same question. Saad advises that William's care of Joey is similar to how Joey cares of Noah, and that he should strive to do what he would have wanted William to do for him. Being satisfied with what his wise guild master told him, Joey gives thanks to Saad, believing that another perspective into the matter is all that he needed. He bows and leaves the chambers to go and get breakfast, very much relieved. All while this is happening, Luke and Lucille have left the guild's headquarters to go and get coffee for themselves and to go to Walter's house to further talk in regards to the Enchi case. However, while they're gone, Oswald Aaldenberg sneaks into the headquarters. With no one around, he enters Luke's room and heads for the two bags of gold, searching for the chip that had been placed by Fertwin. Upon retrieving it, Anastasia leaves her shower, clad in nothing but a towel. She sees Oswald and is horrified, but before she can scream, Oswald leaps for her and clasps his hand over her mouth before slamming her against a wall, rendering her unconscious. He leaves, sneaking out the same way he came in. By this point, Luke and Lucille have made it Walter's house and are now talking about Enchi and how his subsequent plan might be flawed, stating how he had planned the calf's death eight months in advance. As a result, Enchi should have known that they would have discovered this fact out by now - something that they had been merely contemplating. Walter notes that Saratis also had written and foresaw prophecies, and concludes that Enchi may have a few prophecies of his own. Luke agrees with this, as Lucille ponders Enchi's actual gender. The group settles on an assumption that Enchi is male, all before Luke suddenly realizes that Anastasia had not arrived in quite a while. They bid an abrupt farewell to Walter as they dash for the exit, transforming into their respective forms in order to move faster through the forest. Back at the guild, Joey returns to his room to discover Noah trying to climb down his rather tall bed. He stops him, which scares Noah a bit. Joey reminds Noah to be careful and to "not give him another heart attack" like that again. Noah is clearly glum as a result of him being injured, and Joey apologizes, stating that he is only looking out for him. Noah tells Joey that he understands, but only wants to show the others that he is actually good at being a Mystic Forest Fighter. Joey tells Noah that he is already very talented as it is and is already breaking molds and showing everyone his worth, especially for his age and species, cheering the chameleon up. Again does Noah mention how Luke told him they were going to Enchino for a better life and that he was happy with being away from his old home. This makes Joey curious as he inquires further as to what Noah could be talking about. Noah confesses that his old home was "dangerous" and that he did not want to talk about it, but ends with saying that he is "used to a lot of things." Joey senses some sadness in Noah's tone and gets an idea as to what Noah's "dangerous" home could possibly have been like, telling the chameleon that he is a great kid and is always welcome with the guild, stating that he loves him like a brother would love another and is very glad that he and Luke came. This prompts Noah to nuzzle against Joey as he tells him he loves him too, thanking him for everything he's done for him. With a pause, Joey tells Noah how he wouldn't trade anything in the world for it. In Fertwin's building, he is once again on the telephone, speaking to what can only be assumed as the same stranger as before. He tells them how the plan of Oswald convincing Crabby and Seagull to steal the briefcase from him was a great idea, and that he had no problem in getting rid of the two. He continues to speak before ending the phone call, mentioning the names Luke and Lucille, describing them as the "big Enchi hunters." Meanwhile, Luke and Lucille have returned to the guild in a frantic hurry. They check their room to find Anastasia still unconscious. Luke rushes to her aid and awakens her, where she claims that that "freak" was in there and attacked her. Luke asks who it could have been as Anastasia thinks of a "fun idea" and says that it was Joey who attacked her. Luke grows angry and vows revenge on Joey for "screwing with them." Appearances *Luke the Werewolf *Lucille the Werewolf *Joey the Kangaroo *Noah the Chameleon *Saad *Greg the Gecko *Anastasia the Werefox *Walter the Weasel *Cow (debut) *Bull (debut) *Chief Pupper *Oswald Aaldenberg *Fertwin the Skunk Trivia Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes